


Wine Red

by astromirage



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Blood and Injury, Blood and Violence, Bullying, Heavy Angst, Homophobia, How Do I Tag, Hurt, Hurt/Comfort, I'm Sorry, M/M, Pain, Tsukishima Kei is Bad at Feelings, Vomiting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-27
Updated: 2020-07-27
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:14:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,386
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25546489
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/astromirage/pseuds/astromirage
Summary: Kei's world is rocked as certain things come to attention.
Relationships: Minor or Background Relationship(s), Takeda Ittetsu/Ukai Keishin, Tsukishima Kei/Yamaguchi Tadashi
Comments: 3
Kudos: 169





	Wine Red

**Author's Note:**

> the idea behind this one is honestly that homophobia isn't fucking welcome anywhere, you are not at fault for being you, together we need to make a world where LGBTQ+ youth can be out and proud without fear of getting hurt. We need to stand up today for the LGBTQ+ youth of tomorrow.
> 
> EDIT: if you're in the US and having trouble with anything, especially your identity call or text the Trevor Help Line, they specialize in LGBTQ+ issues and have an actual caring person ready to talk to you 24/7.

Kei stares absentmindedly at Tadashi Yamaguchi's empty desk, the inherent absence of the bright, freckled boy, worries him and makes him significantly less happy. 

He taps his pencil against his desk and nibbles on his bottom lip. 

Was Tadashi okay? 

Is he sick? 

His parents aren't usually home. Did he slip and fall and no one is home? 

Kei's stomach churns violently, turning disgustingly and nauseating him. He groans quietly and taps his foot against the tile flooring. He looks down at his blank worksheet and rubs his temple. This day is going to prove to be extremely rough on him, emotionally and physically. 

Kei makes his way to the volleyball gym early and first as he usually is, seeing the door was already open. He quirks an eyebrow and walks up to the ajar door alarmed at the fact there's a red residue on the handle. He peaks around the corner of the door and nearly falls on his ass when he sets his sights on a boy. 

The boy just so happened to be his best friend and boyfriend Yamaguchi Tadashi. Except Tadashi isn't smiling or dressed in his practice clothes, he's unconscious, laying limp against the hardwood floor, he looks like he fell from a standing position. Kei opens the door and makes his way to Tadashi's body. His knees go weak as he sees that the boy's face is littered with bruises, his lip split open, a small amount of blood pools around his head and his arm seems to be bent in a grotesque manner. He falls to his knees, shockwaves travel through his body. He crawls towards him and stops beside him and carefully feels under his head, cringing at the fact his hand comes in contact with an open wound. 

"Tadashi?" He asks softly, looking down at the unmoving boy. 

He's breathing, that's always good, Kei stands up, noticing his hands are wet with blood and that he knelt in the growing pool of blood. There's no time to spare so he wipes his hands on his gakuran and gets his phone from his bag. He dials the emergency number and tells them where he is and his location, specifically the gym. 

He sits back on the ground, too horrified to touch Tadashi again, too shell shocked to even think about moving to get someone. He brings his knees to his chest and buries his head. Seeing his boyfriend, sickly and bloody, beaten and kicked, makes him sick. The usually perky, happy go lucky boy, lying unconscious, makes Kei's throat burn and his eyes wet. He feels his stomach twist and sear furiously. He kneels as bile spills from his mouth and red hot tears pour from his eyes. He looks up from where he's gagging when he hears people approach, he hears Suga and Daichi's voices. They undoubtedly notice the blood stained door and come closer. 

"Captain?" Kei asks, stomach lurching far more violently than before right before he retches and more vomit splashes onto the flooring. 

Daichi makes a hard stop, terrified at what he's looking at. "Tsukishima what did yo-" 

"I didn't do shit!" he cuts off the boy, wiping at his mouth.. Everything in him boils over as an explosion of emotions. "I got here and he was like this! I would never fucking hurt him! Never! You shou-" he falters from the shouting volume he was at, "you should know that." his voice becomes small and he coughs, grasping onto his sweat soaked tee shirt, gagging deeply, Kei's stomach once again being emptied onto the volleyball court with a sickening slosh. 

Daichi puts his hands up defensively, whispering to Sugawara to go get Takeda and Ukai, which he rushes off to do. Daichi carefully goes to sit by Tsukishima's side, pulling him away from his own stomach contents. 

"Do you know who did this?" 

"I-I d-don't." he mumbles tears pricking at his eyes, throat burning with residual bile. "H-he hasn't told me if h-he's had any problems with a-anyone." Kei feels his insides shake and his eyes burn with impending tears. 

Daichi notices Kei's panic, his shock and tentatively wraps an arm around the boy, pulling him into his side, letting him break down. 

"Have you called the authorities?" 

Kei nods as he curls in on himself, sobbing unbidden and gut wrenchingly. Ukai and Takeda burst in, stunned by the body of their pinch server, pale and limp, coupled with the pungent fume of vomit. 

"What happened?" Ukai asks, panic dripping from the two words. 

"When Tsukishima got here, he found Yamaguchi on the floor, he doesn't know who did that to him." Daichi explains, rubbing Kei's back comfortingly. 

Suga also goes to help calm down their usually snarky and sarcastic middle blocker. He pets his hair, hugging him close, shocked into silence by the boy's shaking and his loud sobs. Takeda and Ukai stand in front of the door, blocking any other members from coming in. 

The emergency responders run up to the door, the two men moving out of the way. The rest of the team hears the ragged, startlingly loud sobs from Kei, sees the EMT's and stares on in horror. The workers put Tadashi in a neck brace and gently put him on a gurney, wheeling him away carefully but quickly. Takeda looks focused and determined, as usual. 

Kei raises his head just enough to watch his boyfriend being wheeled away. Daichi lets Kei go as he looks down at the crumpled boy. 

Tsukishima hears a frantic yell from Hinata, asking about what happened to Tadashi. Kei cringes, remembering the blood that stains his uniform, the blood that pools on the floor. 

"Is he gonna be okay?" Kei asks softly. 

Sugawara and Daichi look at each other worried and conflicted. 

"Yes, he's going to be okay. I promise." Koushi says, picking up the shaking boy's head and hugging him. 

Ukai walks in, kneeling in front of Tsukishima. "We need to get you to the hospital they're taking Yamaguchi to. Okay?" 

Kei looks up at him, eyes red and under eyes swollen. He nods as his captain and co-captain help him up and his coach grabs his bag. 

"Ittetsu already contacted Yamaguchi's family and yours, telling them what happened and where you're going." Ukai informs, taking his jacket and draping it over the kid. 

Kei clutches it close, Keishin sets a hand on his shoulder and walks him out of the gym. Takeda smiles sadly as Ukai leads him to his car. 

He stops his husband and kisses his forehead. "Please keep him safe." 

He nods, trying to shield the trembling Kei away from the prying eyes of his teammates. He uncomfortably gets into his coach's car, not used to any of this, he cringes at blood that stains his fingers, his clothes, and the vomit smell that radiates from him. He folds in on himself, tears pricking at his eyes and spilling over. 

Ukai tries his best to keep his eyes on the road, his mind racing, he feels everything shake, his car is filled with sobs and hiccups. He curses as his car comes to a halt, caught by after school traffic. 

"Kid." 

Kei looks up, face wet from crying and his runny nose. "Wha?" 

"I dunno if it's my place to tell you this, but Yamaguchi came to me for advice." 

He sniffles and wraps his arms around his legs. "About what?" 

"He's being bullied." He gulps, looking to the boy, his eyes wide and a hand placed over his mouth. "for being gay. He told me that it wasn't that bad, he just wanted to know what to do. I told him to defend himself and that I'd report it, he begged me not to. I should have. I'm sorry." 

Kei's rolls down the window and vomits once again, his stomach begs for water, burning from expelling pure bile from his body. "It's my fault." he whispers, gagging as he swallows his puke flavored saliva. 

"No. It's not your fault, it's not Yamaguchi's fault." 

"You don't understand," His voice strains as he pathetically drags out the word, "when we started school here I told him that we shouldn't hide our relationship. I was the one who- I-. My fault." His voice shakes and he buries his face in his knees. 

"No. Tsukishima, homophobia isn't your fault. Do not blame yourself for what happened to Yamaguchi. Blame the people who assaulted him."

Kei flinches at the word assault being used. He buries into himself further, his brain feels heavy and his body hurts. 

"Never, never hate yourself for being unapologetically you. I had to deal with this typa of hatred as well. I learned that no matter what, it's better to live as yourself than to hide away. I met Ittetsu in middle school," He smiles, hoping to distract the kid from his thoughts. "We got together real quick, and I told him about the same thing you told Yamaguchi when we got into high school. We got bullied, he got beat up, stopped when I threatened them. But, I guess what I'm trying to say is, I'm here for you, I understand what you're going through." 

Kei laughs sardonically and looks up. "Are you saying I should threaten whoever did this?" 

"No. I'm not, but if it persists after Ittetsu finds out who did this and reports it, take matters into your own hands." 

Kei lets out a short laugh and finally leaves his head above his knees. "Okay." 

"We're gonna get there soon, I promise. Just sit tight." 

Kei nods, trying his best not to think about it. 

Kei stares at Tadashi's unconscious form in his hospital bed, his eyes are empty and still burning red. He takes a deep breath and begins listing off the good things. 

Tadashi is okay, he's breathing.  
Tadashi has no major head trauma  
Tadashi is going to wake up soon  
Tadashi is alive.  
He's alive. 

That last point echoes in his brain, a mantra, one that's successfully calming him down. He looks at Tadashi's parents asleep in some hospital chairs, Kei's mom asleep in the waiting room, Akiteru wide awake and drifting around the hospital, trying to find a cafeteria. 

Kei's eyes float down to Tadashi's right arm, the radius and ulna had been snapped in half, so his forearm lays in a colorless cast. Quiet footsteps enter the room, it's Akiteru holding a strawberry milk can. He smiles sadly and sits next to his brother, handing him the can. 

"Visiting hours are almost over, we can come back early tomorrow, okay?" He says, watching as Kei opens the drink and downs half of it. 

"I want to be here when he wakes up. I don't want to leave." 

"Kei, we have to, I'll bring you tomorrow, first thing. I promise." 

"No." he says stubbornly, shakily sipping at his milk. 

"Tsukishima Kei, you are covered in blood and puke, you smell like shit and you're tired. Not to mention, visiting hours are ending." His voice is short and clipped. 

Kei's mother, a light sleeper, having heard his eldest son go into the room, walks into the room, arms crossed, car keys hanging off her index finger. 

"Let's go Kei," she whispers, urging him towards her with a hand motion. 

"Momma, I want to stay." He says pathetically, just wanting to stay with his boyfriend no matter what. 

"I know darling, but we have to go, just like Akiteru said. Okay?" She kneels down in front of him, lifting his chin up. 

"Okay." He looks at his mom, eyes glossing with tears once again. 

He gets up right as his mom does, hugging onto her. He takes one more look at his boyfriend, tubing attached to him everywhere, his chest moving up and down softly. He sighs and turns away, walking out of the room. 

Kei slowly walks into the sterile smelling hospital room. Tadashi is awake, staring up at the ceiling. 

"Tada," Kei's voice shakes and he almost collapses onto his knees. 

Tadashi's eyes slowly move to the boy at the door. "Kei." His voice is hoarse and rumbly. 

Kei runs over to the left side of the bed and falls to his knees, taking Yamaguchi's hand in his. "What happened? Who did this to you?" Kei asks, tears bursting from his eyes. 

Takashi lets out a laugh and sighs. "No use in lying huh?" 

Kei looks at him, eyebrows furrowed. "No."

"It was Kanaye Junichiro and Masato Ryogi. I really was late to school because my parents were gone, I woke up late, really late. I made it 20 minutes before practice." His voice waivers and tears begin to drip down his cheeks. "They cut me off and Kanaye pushed me to the ground, Masato stomped on my arm, then Kanaye hit me on the head with something, I don't really know what." He coughs, flinching as his head aches. "Then they went onto my face, during everything they were calling me names, telling me they were gonna kill me for being a fairy. I was screaming, but no one heard me. I pretended to pass out so they'd leave and when they did, I tried my best to get to the gym, thinking that maybe Coach was there, and when I did I passed out." 

"Tadashi." Kei says, finally standing back up. 

"I'm sorry for not telling you about them." 

"Don't apologize, I'm sorry for telling you that we should be out, if I hadn't, you wouldn't be here." 

"No." 

"What?"

"Don't be sorry, I like it when I can love you freely." 

Kei sighs and kisses Tadashi's hand. "Mr.Takeda and Coach Ukai are going to take care of this. Those kids are going to be punished." 

"I know, but I don't want to think about this anymore. Please just hug me or something." 

Kei nods and kisses his forehead, peppering light kisses on Tadashi's face until he meets his lips. 

"I'm so grateful you're alive, I wouldn't be able to function without you. I love you." Kei mumbles as he kisses Tadashi once more. 

"I love you too." Tadashi smiles, rubbing Kei's scalp. 

For a while, it felt like it was just them, alone in a world without hate or fear, just them and their love.


End file.
